


Hold Me Down, Don't Let Me Go

by Kiros18



Series: Show Me Your Colors [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Armie has a bad day, Armie watches himself come in the mirror, Armies chest hair, Armies thighs, But he's still the one calling the shots, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Popsicles, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Smut, Timmy makes it better, soft!timmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros18/pseuds/Kiros18
Summary: Timmy pulls the ropes out of the bag, says “oh,” and looks up. “For me? You want to tie me up?”Taking a step closer, Armie says “uh, no. Actually, I was thinking that maybe it could be the other way around?”Or, Armie buys a set of green ropes that reminds him of Timmy's eyes.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Show Me Your Colors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926154
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Hold Me Down, Don't Let Me Go

It begins with Armie spotting a pair of light green silk ropes. The first thing that springs to his mind being Timmy. Timmy’s green eyes that changes color depending on his mood, yet never fails to make Armie feel warm. Thinks about the way he seems to always need to be surrounded by something Timmy in order to feel grounded.

So, Armie buys the ropes.

He isn’t sure they’re going to get used to anything, but they’re pretty and makes something stir inside of his chest.

That same night, when Timmy comes home, sees the plastic bag and peeks inside of it, saying “what’d you get?”, Armie feels something between nerves and shyness shoot through his stomach. It’s not like he and Timmy have ever been shy around each other, because they don’t have to be.

Armie doesn’t know why he’s suddenly blushing, but he is. Turns around and looks at Timmy, just as Timmy pulls the ropes out of the back, says “oh,” and looks up. “For me? You want to tie me up?”

Taking a step closer, Armie says “uh, no. Actually, I was thinking that maybe it could be the other way around?” This time, an excited smile spreads across Timmy’s face as he exclaims, this time a little louder, “Oh!”

So, it had started with Armie buying a set of ropes that had the same light green color as Timmy’s eyes whenever he was happy.

And it’s not like Armie hadn’t known how Timmy could get. He knew fully well that Timmy would make good use of his purchase. But he hadn’t known how poorly prepared he’d be, when it happened. Two weeks had passed since he’d brought home the ropes. He’d almost forgotten about them. Certainly, didn’t think about them as he came home, sweaty and disheveled from his run. He’d been in a shitty mood the whole morning and noon, without being able to put a finger on why. He just felt like his head was a whirlwind of thoughts, his feelings all over the place. When Timmy had asked him about his plans for the day, he’d almost snapped at him. When a group of kids had blocked his way while running in the park he’d felt like yelling. It wasn’t like him to feel this way, and just that fact alone made his mood even more sour.

Brushing his long hair out of his eyes, he made his way down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Stopping at the doorway to the bedroom, he leaned against the doorframe, a feeling of calm washing over him. In the middle of the bed was Timmy. By the looks of it, he’d just woken up from a nap. His head resting on his arm, a mess of soft sleep rumbled curls framing his delicate face.

Seeing Armie standing there, he asked, “did you go for a run?” And Armie had crossed his arms in front of his chest, just nodded in confirmation. Still didn’t feel like talking too much.

Watching Timmy push back the covers, stretching his arms above his head, a content sigh leaving his mouth, Armie felt his mouth run dry. Getting out of the bed, Timmy was only wearing a pair of what looked like the softest grey cotton panties and an oversized green knitted sweater.

Standing in front of Armie, Timmy leaned in a gave him a deep kiss on the mouth before wrapping his arms around him, tightening his arms as Armie tried to take a step back. “Tim, I’m all sweaty and gross.”

“mhmhmm, sweaty Armie is my favorite Armie.” To prove his point, Timmy licked the tip of his tongue across the side of Armies neck, running his nose along the beard on his cheeks. Armie hadn’t shaved for days and Timmy wasn’t below admitting that it looked freaking hot. “You’re ridiculous.” And Armie really tried to sound like he meant it, but he failed when his hands automatically reached down, grabbed Timmy ass cheeks in his hands, his voice going a little lighter than it had been all day. “I just can’t help myself. It’s all your fault, really.”

“U-huh,” Armie says, once again trying to pull back, “I really need to get in the shower.”

“Wait.” Armie stops, immediately senses the shift in Timmy’s voice. It’s firm, and it throws all of Armies free-will out the window. Looks at his boyfriend, awaits what’s to come next.

“Did I say you could take a shower?” Swallowing, Armie shakes his head, says “no.”

“Good. Didn’t think so either.” Timmy says, brushing Armies hair back from his face. For a second, they look each other deep in the eyes. Timmy, checking in with Armie that this is okay. Armie, showing Timmy that this is exactly what he needs.

“Now, go get a chair from the kitchen and bring it in here for me.” Timmy orders.

Turning on his heel, Armie heads for the kitchen, while Timmy goes to the dresser. Pulls out the green set of ropes and places them on top of the dresser, just as Armie walks in, putting a chair in the center of the room. Then, he looks expectantly at Timmy.

“I want you to take off all of your clothes. You can put them in the hamper when you’re done. Then stand beside the chair,” Timmy says, leaning against the dresser. Watches as Armie pulls his sweaty grey t-shirt over his head. Pulls his black shorts and underwear off in one go, before getting rid of his socks. Dumping everything in the hamper next to the dresser, Armie returns to the chair.

Pushing away from the dresser, Timmy takes in Armies naked body, his hungry gaze stopping when he meets Armies eyes and sends him a reassuring smile. Sighs as he puts a hand on each of Armies shoulders, strokes them down his arms in firm, grounding strokes. Says “so beautiful for me.” Repeats the motion three times before he turns around, grabs the ropes.

“I’m going to tie you up now baby. Is that alright?” Armie feels his heartrate pick up, excitement and nerves tickling in his stomach.

He nods, but Timmy really needs to make sure that they’re on the same page. So, he says, “you need to speak up baby, I can’t read your mind.”

“Yes, I’d like you to do that.” Armie croaks out.

“Thank you. Now, sit down please.”

Sitting down on the chair, Armie feels the cold wood make contact with his naked ass. Thinks it’s an odd feeling but forgets about it as soon as Timmy speaks up again. “Spread your legs wide open for me and put your hands behind the back of the chair.”

Obeying Timmy’s orders, Armie ends up being completely tied to the chair. Can’t move an inch. Thinks for a second that he shouldn’t feel this calm about it, then remembers the whole purpose of this. Timmy knows what he’s doing. Knows what Armie needs and never fails to deliver just that.

Each of his thighs are tied to a leg on the chair, making it impossible to hide his cock hanging between his legs. The ropes are tied up in beautiful knots across his chest and arms that are tied together at the back of the chair. His mouth is stuffed with a green rubber gag, making it impossible to utter a coherent word. He can breathe freely and move his head, but that’s about it. It’s perfect. The constant simmer of annoyance and being-on-edge is running out of his body, his shoulders sagging in relief.

Running his hands from Armies hair, down the side of his face, Timmy starts talking to him.

“My Armie,” he sighs. Runs the pad of his thumb along the stretched edge of Armies mouth. Leans down and kisses his forehead, the tip of his nose. “You’re doing so good. Always doing your best to be good for me, good to everyone.”

Runs his finger along the edge of Armies jaw. “I admire you so much. I could never be as good as you, no matter how hard I tried.” And Armie wants to interrupt him, tell him that Timmy is so much better than him. But he can’t so he just ends up groaning around the gag.

“Just look at you. Sitting here, giving yourself to me like that.”

This time, Timmy’s hand makes its way down Armies throat, squeezes momentarily, making Armie close his eyes, his cock filling up.

Leaning down once again, Timmy kisses Armie in the hollow of his throat, licks his lips and says, “you taste so good baby.” And Armie knows what he must smell like, let alone taste like. But the fact that Timmy seems to legitimately enjoy the salty taste of his sweaty skin makes something settle inside of him.

Running his hands down Armies chest, Timmy grabs a fistful of chest hair while pinching a nipple between his fingers, smiling satisfied when Armie whimpers around the gag. Does it again, says “that feel good baby?” as if it wasn’t already clear by the state of his rapidly hardening cock, Armie nods, eyes pleading for more.

Giving in to his own desires, Timmy kisses the abused nipple, making Armie sigh softly, before he carefully latches on with his teeth, giving it a firm tug before letting go.

Rubbing the palms of his hands, nails painted a dark green, up and down Armie chest, he says, “your chest, baby. I wanna bury myself in your chest hair and live there for the rest of my life. Makes me so hungry for you every God damned time.”

Letting go of a breath, Armie sinks further into the feeling of being completely at Timmy’s mercy. Feels his mind shutting off, all of his senses intensifying. All of his focus being on Timmy’s hands running down his stomach, his abdominal muscles automatically clenching. Then, hands on his thighs. Timmy’s voice praising him all along, making him feel warm and loved and … good enough.

“Your thighs, God Armie your thighs.” Timmy sighs, nuzzling his head against them, kissing the soft skin on the inside. “Someday I'm going to tie them together and fuck my cock between them until I come all over them. Gonna lick my own cum from those big, strong, thighs"

Letting out a deep moan, Armie feels his cock jerk, precome gathering at the slit. Imagines Timmy actually doing that, can almost feel Timmy between his thighs, the slide of his cock on his soft skin. Feels overtaken by pure lust when thinking about Timmy using him to get off, not caring about Armies needs.

He wants to be used by Timmy.

Not because he wants to feel worthless, but because he wants to be good for his boyfriend. Wants to make sure that Timmy has everything he needs, everything he could ever want. And sometimes, Armie feels futile on that account. But this, this he can do. Because he loves it when Timmy takes control, shuts off Armies mind while simultaneously getting to take what he needs from Armie. It’s a perfect picture on how their relationship works, to be honest. It’s a constant state of push and pull, give and take. Armie wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Closing his eyes, he whimpers as Timmy licks a fat stripe with his tongue, all the way from his balls to the tip of his almost aching cock. “My beautiful, beautiful Armie.” Timmy praises, his voice raspy and heavy with want, eyes zooming in on Armie above him. “I can’t wait to have this gorgeous cock inside of me.”

Taking the head just inside of his mouth, giving it a gentle suck, Timmy continues “want to sit on it, feel you so deep in my body.” Releases Armies cock, a string of spit connecting Armie to Timmy’s lips, making Armie cry out of desperation and need. “Have to get myself ready first baby. Think you can wait for that?”

Armie nods his head, trying to convey his needs through his eyes. “Do you want to watch baby? Is that it?” Timmy coos, stroking Armies cheek. Nodding eagerly again, Armie hums. “Of course, you can. My sweet Armie.”

Removing the gag, Timmy gently massages Armies jaw, letting the man adjust before leaning in. He kisses Armie softly at first, just lips. Then, he brings his hand to Armies long hair, grabs a fistful and pulls, just enough for Armie to lean his head back slightly, his mouth opening in a gasp. Letting his tongue pass the entrance, Timmy brushes Armies tongue with his own, moaning into his boyfriend’s mouth. Finalizing the kiss, Timmy pecks Armie on the mouth twice. “Thank you, baby.” Timmy says, smiling at Armies hazy, far-away look. “I’m going to get you some water Armie. I’ll be right back, though. Is that all right?”

Licking his lips, Armie croaks out, “yes please.”

When Timmy comes back two minutes later, he’s carrying a glass of water and a green popsicle. If Armie hadn’t been so far gone, he would’ve snorted fondly. It was just like Timmy to need something sugary to satisfy his oral fixation.

“Here you go, love,” Timmy says, putting the rim of the glass to Armies lips, tipping it back until he had gotten enough water. Placing the glass on the dresser, Timmy licks the popsicle before pressing his mouth to Armies once again, licking into his mouth.

The flavor of sweet apple and Timmy fills his mouth. To be honest, Armie thought it quiet arousing. “Now open up baby,” Timmy says, placing the gag back into Armies mouth.

Holding the popsicle between his red lips, Timmy removes his grey panties before getting down on the floor, ass towards Armie. Folding his legs beneath him, Timmy circles his hole with a lube-drenched finger, the other hand busy with the popsicle.

Armie almost feels like he’s having an out of body experience. Sees himself sitting in the chair, completely tied up, mouth filled, cock hard. And then, Timmy.

In front of him, his perky ass towards Armie, his long pale fingers playing with his own pink hole as he moans around the popsicle. Armie is almost sure that Timmy’s chin is slightly sticky from the cold sugary substance melting in his mouth, can almost taste his cold and sweet mouth.

Wonders for a second what it would feel like to have that cold mouth around his achingly hard cock. Wonders what his come mixed with the popsicle would taste like. Wonders if he’ll be able to hold back his orgasm if Timmy keeps up his show.

Sighing, Timmy sinks a finger into himself. Moans out “fuck,” as he starts thrusting it in and out. “Gonna feel so good having you in my hole, Armie.” Armie whimpers in agreement.

“Think I’m ready for more?” Timmy breathes, letting a second finger toy with his rim.

Humming in what Armie hopes sounds like a yes to Timmy, Timmy pushes a second finger inside.

Armie feels like it goes on forever, Timmy laying in front of him, fingering himself open while sucking and moaning obnoxiously around the melting popsicle. At the same time, he believes he could watch this scene for the rest of his life without getting bored.

Just as the rest of the popsicle is gone, Timmy has worked three fingers inside of his loosened hole. “Think I’m ready for your cock baby? Think I can take it?” Timmy moans, prompting Armie to groan, his dick spurting pre-come at the promise of being engulfed in Timmy’s tight heat.

Getting up on slightly shaky legs, Timmy stands before Armie, kissing his neck before sinking down in front of him, sucking his cock into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the head. 

“You taste so good. Think I could suck your cock for hours and hours,” Timmy says as he turns around, starts to sink down on Armies cock, slowly.

“Oh my God Armie, so fucking big” Timmy pants, just as the head pops inside of his hole. Letting go of a sigh, Timmy sinks back against Armie, his cock all the way inside of Timmy. “Mhmh, such a nice, big cock. Fills me up so good, can almost feel you in my tummy,” he says, placing a hand on his stomach.

Knows how crazy it makes Armie, how much Armie loves being so much bigger than Timmy. Loves being able to cover half of Timmy’s face with his palm, loves how Timmy’s thighs are about the size of his upper arm. “I feel so small when I’m with you,” Timmy continues, feels Armies cock grow impossibly harder inside of himself.

Groaning, Armie tries to thrust into Timmy’s tight heat, but doesn’t succeed, just feels the ropes tightening around his bound body. “Could sit here for hours, just feeling your cock stretch me open baby.”

At that, Armie grunts, thinks that if Timmy doesn’t move real soon, he’s gonna lose his mind.

“No? you want me to move instead?”

Nodding his head vigorously, Armie huffs out a breath at the friction against his dick when Timmy turns slightly towards him, asks “tell me something first. Do you belong to me, Armie?” Nodding again, Armie almost feels his eyes tearing up. Not because he’s sad, but because he’s frustrated, wants Timmy to fucking _move,_ and of course he belongs to Timmy. Would give him his body and soul. If he’d just _move._

“Good, because I belong to you, baby. I’m yours,” Timmy says as he starts moving up and down, carefully. Mutters out a “ _fuck,_ ” as he feels his hole adjusting to the stretch. Starts bouncing more eagerly. “Yours Armie, always yours,” Timmy pants, his head lolling backwards as he fucks himself on Armies cock.

Sounds of Armies groans, skin against skin and Timmy’s praising words fills the room. The smell and taste of sweat, each other and popsicles engulfing them both as Timmy brings himself closer to the edge. Closes his hand around his cock, starts jerking in unison with the slide of Armies member. Says, “You’re not allowed to come before I tell you to, got it?” And Armie had seen this one coming, but that doesn’t stop the thrill of excitement running through his chest at Timmy’s order.

He grunts in agreement, focuses on the sight of Timmy’s slender back. It’s long, covered in the green sweater, the collar sliding down his shoulder, making a sliver of pale skin visible.

Armie feels Timmy’s hole tightening around him, his moans coming more rapidly, body tensing up. “Fuck Armie, I’m going to come, I’m going to-” A moan cuts off Timmy as he comes, cock spurting white ropes of cum all over his thighs, his sweater.

It almost makes Armies come too, but he holds it off, thinks about how disappointed Timmy would be. Then, wonders how and when he’ll be allowed to come.

Pulling himself off of Armie, Timmy stands, says “I’m going to untie you now baby, is that alright?” before he starts untying Armie as he kisses the skin that had just been beneath the tight rope. Mutters how beautiful and gorgeous Armie is.

When all the ropes are gone, Timmy carefully pulls out the gag from Armies mouth, rubbing and kissing his sore jaw. Kisses his mouth hungrily, before saying, “Stand up for me sweetheart, want you to stand in front of the mirror.”

Confused but willingly, Armie stands. His whole body feeling like jelly, he clutches Timmy tightly.

Standing in front of the mirror, Timmy standing behind him, Armie starts to wonder if he’ll even be allowed to come today at all.

Reaching around Armie, Timmy closes his hand around Armies cock and starts to stroke him, his hand perfectly tight.

“Look in the mirror baby, watch yourself come,” Timmy says. 

Armie can’t believe that this is what Timmy wants. But at the same time, it makes perfect sense. Timmy’s always telling him how beautiful he is, now he’s showing him too. Moaning, Armie relaxes against Timmy, feels the smaller boy encircle him, his free arm holding Armie across his chest.

“Yes, that’s it, look at that beautiful, beautiful cock. So good at being hard for me, aren’t you darling?” Looking at himself in the mirror, Armie feels proud. His skin is filled with marks from the ropes, a big hickey sitting at the side of his neck that he can’t remember getting.

He looks the exact opposite of Timmy.

Timmy who’s currently holding them both up while jerking Armies hard cock. Right then, Armie thinks that yes, he looks beautiful, _they_ look beautiful. “Yes,” Armie moans, both in answer to Timmy’s question, but also to encourage Timmy to keep going. “Yeah?” Timmy breathes, his breath fanning across Armies shoulder, cock once again hardening against the back of Armies thighs.

The mixture of looking at himself in the mirror and the feeling of Timmy surrounding his body, makes Armies balls tighten, a tingle spreading from his stomach to his groin. “Tim, can I-,” “yes baby, come for me,” Timmy says, just as Armie feels his whole body tighten up, his vision going black. The only thing he call feel being Timmy and the pulsing of his cock as he comes for what feels like an eternity.

“Oh, Armie. That was beautiful,” Timmy praises, letting go of Armies cock.

Armie wobbles for a moment, before Timmy steadies him, says, “Come on, let me take care of you baby. Easy now, lay down for me,” as he guides Armie towards the bed.

His whole body tingling with the aftershocks of his orgasm, Armie feels the bed dipping as Timmy scoots into the bed, opening his arms as Armie places his head on his chest. Says “thank you,” and closes his heavy eyes again.

Hears Timmy’s voice saying, “Can’t believe you’re mine,” before the sound of Timmy’s heartbeat lulls him to sleep.


End file.
